Doctor Who Adventures/Under The Lava
In the palace, a man was walking trough a hall with a torch in his hand, and looks at some writings on the walls. ???: I'm here. DEEP VOICE: DID YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO MAKE UP FOR THE STUPIDITY OF YOUR ANCESTORS? ???: I.....I don't know what you want me to do! That's why I haven't done anything all these years. DEEP VOICE: THEN YOU SHALL ALL BE DOOMED! ???: I...I'd do anything. Please. Tell me what I have to do. DEEP VOICE: TICK TOCK! TODAY IS THE DAY I WILL TAKE MY LAND BACK. TODAY SHALL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE. Outside of the palace on lava, the Tardis lands. Raskal: Wow. This looks even more amazing than in the photo. Tetra: I'm not impressed. Shalek: Yea you are. Tetra: ... Yea, I am. Doctor: Well...inside we go, I suppose. Inside, the 50 year old man enters a room, there is a man and a woman there. ???: Your dreams were correct, Kiriam. Kiriam(woman): So today....really is our final day. Man: He wants us to make up for what our ancestors did. What do we have to do? ???: He didn't tell me. Kiriam. Did you see a clock in your dream when it happened? Kiriam: It was midnight. ???: Midnight....So we have 4 hours left. Suddenly, the Doctor bumps in: Doctor: Oh...Hello? Man: Were you sent by him? Doctor: Umm...I don't what you're talking about. ???: The Lava God. Are you working with him? Doctor: The...Lava God? Now...hold on a minute, who are you 3? ???: I am Luther. She is Kiriam, and he is Kemir II. Doctor: Right...so who's this Lava God you speak of? Luther: Hold on.. Luther puts his hand trough the Doctor. Luther: You're not real....You're a fake. YOU'RE WITH THE LAVA GOD! Doctor: What? Oh. No no no. I am just a hologram, you see. Kemir: Holo...gram? Doctor: Oh. 1680. Right. Forgott about that. Basicly, I'm in 2 places at once. Kinda. Luther brings out a sword and slashes it at the Doctor, but it doesn't work. Doctor: *sigh* Look. I'm not really here, alright? You can't touch me. Kiriam: Is this black magic? Doctor: It's technology. Kemir: Techonol....ogy? Doctor: *sigh* Inside the palace, a few hours prior: Raskal: This castle is amazing. Doctor: It is, yes. But why is it ON lava? Shalek: Doctor, look. A portrait! Tetra: Big deal. Someone drew themselves. Doctor: Hmm... The Doctor checks the writing on the portrait: Doctor: It says "Queen Simian and King Kemir The First"....AH! Tetra: Don't shout like that. Doctor: Sorry. But...I heard of these two. Shalek: Wait...really? Doctor: Yea. The lost kindgom. Raskal: What are you talking about? Doctor: This palace was the royal castle of Nermis. Shalek: What's that? Doctor: A small country north of England. It dissapeared in 1635. The thing is...when it dissapeared...it dissapeared out of time. Shalek: What does that mean? Doctor: When it dissapeared...it never existed anymore. There is no small country north of England...and there never was. Raskal: Then how do you know of it? Doctor: I'm a time traveler. I don't really... "follow the rules". Inside the palace, a few hours later: Luther: Who are you? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. And you three..Never heard of you. Can you repeat me your names? Luther: Luther, Kerim and Kiriam. Doctor: Hmmm...no. Doesn't seem familiar to me. Who are you people? Kirim: We told you who we are. Now it's time for you to explain yourself. Everyone in the palace except us has died of old age. If anyone was still alive, we would know it. Doctor: You see...I'm not from these parts. I'm....visiting. Luther: Visiting? We're surronded by lava. How'd you get here? Doctor: That's not the point now. The point is....the mystery of your dissapearence. There was a portrait in the.....OH! You! *points to Kemir*. What did you say your name was? Kemir: Kemir the second. Doctor: Ah ah. Yes. Of course. So then you 3...you 3 are the kids of the Queen Simian and King Kemir The First. Alright alright. That makes sense now. In the palace, a few hours ago. Raskal: I like mysteries. This is cool. Tetra: Alright, so we found a dissapeared palace. So what? Doctor: So what? Tetra, things don't get erased out of time and thrown over lava all the time. Shalek: Yea. Besides, you're the one who wanted to leave Termada. Tetra: Alright, alright. We'll work on solving this mystery then. Doctor: Let's get back to the Tardis for now. Outside of the palace. Doctor: Now, to the Tar.....WAIT! WHAT? A hole was formed in the lava, under the Tardis, and an energy dragged the Tardis down, through the hole. After that, the hole dissapeared. Shalek: This can't be good. Raskal: Is that normal or.....? Tetra: The Doctor said "WAIT WHAT?", and you think this is something that happeneds every day? What's wrong with you? The Doctor brings out a device: Shalek: Oh! The thingy you use to contact Handles. You still have it. The Doctor contacts Handles. Doctor: Handles, what happened? Handles(trough the device): The Tardis was dragged under the lava. Doctor: So wait...The Tardis didn't burn? It's under lava for god's sake. Handles(trough the device): Incorrect. There is a cave under the lava. Doctor: What? Raskal: What do we do now? Shalek: Yea. If Handles were to fly the Tardis up, the Tardis would get burned. Doctor: Handles, connect your wires to the console. Dematerialize from there and materialize in the most recent location the Tardis has been in, which would be right in front of us. Handles(trough the device): The wires are plugged in. The location database has been opened. The Tardis is dematerializing. Suddenly, The Tardis materializes in front of them. Doctor: Come on inside. Inside the Tardis. Handles: Doctor! Raskal: So...there's someone alive in this place. I mean someone must've dragged the Tardis down, right? Doctor: Yes. Someone also must've made the cave under the lava. Tetra: So then we have 2 unanswered questions. The whole thing with the "taken out of existence" thing, AND this person or thing that is alive around here. Raskal: Oh I know! Whoever took the kingdom out of existence must be the same person who made the cave and tried to take the Tardis. Doctor: That does seem to be the case. But who is it? Suddenly, lava appears in the Tardis. Tetra: WOAH! Shalek: DOCTOR! Doctor: Lava... The Doctor flies the Tardis upwards, and looks at the screen. Doctor: The lava...it's extending towards the palace. Handles: The wires will be burned. The Tardis will be destroyed. Doctor, we must leave. We must....flood the Tardis. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: QUICK! In that wardrobe, there are swimming masks in there. The Doctor hurries and takes one. Doctor: GET ONE! QUICK! The Doctor looks at the lava. Doctor: Everyone put them on? Shalek: Yea, but why do we have to... Doctor: Because of this. The Doctor opens the doors to the Tardis, and tons of water starts coming in. The Doctor materialized the Tardis in an ocean. A few minutes later, the Tardis is back on land, the lava is gone, and the water was thrown out. Tetra: You could've warned us about that, you know? Doctor: I DID. Why do you think I gave you the swimming masks? Raskal: Where are we? Doctor: Earth, 2018. Near an ocean. I don't know or care which. Raskal: Ok so what happened there? Doctor: The lava was extending, and it touched the Tardis. Tetra: Wai-hold on. Didn't you say an entire kingdom was taken out of existence? Well in that place...the palace is the only thing left. And with the lava approaching the castle.... Shalek: There was an entire kigndom there at some point. But the lava kept approaching it. Raskal: So you're saying that the lava extended until it covered the entire kingdom except the palace? Shalek: Yes. And with it approaching... Doctor: It's gonna cover the palace as well soon, completely destroying the kingdom of Nermis. Raskal: That means we have limited time to figure out both mysteries. Tetra: Limited? We have a time machine for god's sake. We have as much time as we want. Doctor: I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to go there in the past. What if me meet the person or creature that did it all? We might affect the future, and change what we saw there just now. Tetra: Ugh, you and your rules. Weren't you the one who said "I don't follow the rules" a few minutes ago? Doctor: Those are different kind of rules, Tetra. If we go into the past and change it, we might never be into this mystery, which will lead to a time bubble. It's the exact same thing as Shalek's Paradox. Raskal: So what are we gonna do? Doctor: Well....the only thing we can do if we want to solve this. We're gonna go back there. In the cave, to be exact. Raskal: But wouldn't the Tardis burn if we go there? Doctor: No. We're gonna materialize directly in the cave, not above lava and then fly underground. Raskal: Right....*wishpers to Shalek* I have no idea what he's saying. Shalek: Welcome to my world. Back into the lava place, in the cave underground. Doctor: We're in the rigth place, right Handles? Handles: Yes. Doctor: C'mon Handles. You haven't been with us in an adventure in a while. Handles starts levitating. Handles: Hooray. Shalek: Well that was a really unispired "hooray" Doctor: He's a robot. Shalek: Oh...Right. The Doctor, Shalek, Tetra, Handles and Raskal exit the Tardis. Doctor: So then... HELLOOOO! Tetra: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Doctor: Well if we want to figure this thing out, we need to speak with whoever did it all, right? Tetra: Oh yea. Because the aliens we usually see are very friendly. Shalek: Who said it had to be an alien though? Tetra: I'm no expert in humans, but I'm pretty sure they can't take out a kingdom whenever they please. Doctor: Can you two stop fighting, already? Look. There are 2 ways. Shalek, Tetra and Raskal, you two go left. Me and Handles will go right. Shalek: Ookie dokie. Raskal: Alright, let's go. Tetra: *sigh* Alright... A few minutes later, in the palace: Doctor: So what is this...Lava God, you speak of? Is it related to those little fire monsters? Kemir: Little fire monsters? Luther: I don't know what those are. We know what the Lava God is. Doctor: Right right. That's good enough for me. Fill me in. Luther: The Lava God single handedly took us from Earth and threw us...here. Doctor: Here...right. Where is "here"? As in where are we? Earth? Another planet? Another dimension, what is it? Luther: We don't know. The Lava God just came and threw the entire kingdom here, surronded by lava. The lava extended and destroyed the entire kingdom. All there is left is this palace, and even this will be destroyed today. Doctor: Do you have any idea why this Lava God took this kingdom? Kiriam: It was a prophecy. From about 500 years in the past. Our ancestors left us a message, talking about a beast made of lava, that in 500 years will return, and that he will destroy the kingdom if we're still here by then. Doctor: A prophecy? Interesting. Kemir: And the prophecy was fullfiled a long time ago, when the 3 of us were little kids. Our parents didn't take the prophecy seriously, and did not evacuate the kingdom. The lava god returned and...then we were here, surronded by lava. Handles(just voice): I cannot keep this up for much longer. Doctor: *turns his head to the right* Alright alright. I'll get to the point. Luther: What is he doing? Kemir: I think he's just crazy. Doctor: Ok look. I'm a time traveler, and with all the stuff going on, it';s not that unbelieable, now is it? The point is...I came here to investigate with my friends. We found out that there is a huge cave system under the lava. We went there and separated. My friends went one way, while me and my robot head, which is the one that created this hologram of mine, went another one. But quickly after splitting up, a few minutes ago, in fact, a few fire monsters things captured us and now we're in a cell underground. Kemir: Ok? And? Doctor: And, you 3 need to come and save us. Luther: Why would we? Doctor: I'm a time traveler. You guys are gonna die soon. You said it yourself. I don't know about you, but I WOULD save the only person who could get me out of there. Luther: Even if we were to come and save you, how would we get to this cave you're speaking of? You said it yourself. IT'S UNDER THE LAVA. Doctor: The Lava God seems to have some kind of system, that it will drag down, under the lava, things that are not "recognized", you could say. Kemir: I don't understand anything you're saying. Doctor: Just...go get a rock, throw it into the lava, see what happends, and from there on it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Suddenly, the hologram dissapeared. In the cave, in a cell: Handles: I couldn't have kept it going any longer. I'm sorry, Doctor. Doctor: It's ok Handles. You were pushing your limits already. Handles: What do we do now? Doctor: The only thing we can do. Hope those people come, and wait. Meanwhile, in some other part of the cave: Tetra: We've been going through this cave for like 10 minutes. We should go back to the Tardis and wait for The Doctor. Raskal: But we were supposed to solve this mystery. Tetra: I don't care. I'm tired. *sits down* I'm not gonna take a single other step unless it's towards the Tardis. Shalek: To be honest...I'm tired as well. I really think we should go back, Raskal. Raskal: Alright alright. We'll go back. I just wanted to figure out something amazing, because I won't be seeing stuff like these daily. Suddenly, human-sized fire monsters fall from the top. Fire Monster: You are not going anywhere. Raskal: Uh-oh. Shalek: What are these things? Tetra: Who cares? *throws a shurkien* LET'S LEAVE! The shuriken goes trough the fire monster, creating a hole, that refills soon after. Fire Monster: No. We are the servants of the Lava God, and we will not leave unrecognized people just wander around. Raskal: Unrecognized people? Shalek: Lava god? Fire Monster: GET THEM! A minute later, Shalek, Tetra and Raskal are thrown into a cell. Raskal: This is not where I expected to end up when I woke up in the morning. Tetra: Neither I when I agreed to come here. Shalek: Look on the bright side, Tetra. Now you don't have to walk anymore...Ever. Tetra: Woooow. You're soooo hilarious. Shalek: Oh thanks :D Tetra: .... You still don't get sarcasm. Outside of the palace: Kemir: Right...so why did the Mr.Not-Really-Here tell us to do? Kiriam: I think he told us to throw a rock into the lava. Luther: How is that gonna help us to save him? Kiriam: I don't know. I was just telling you guys what he said. Luther: Well...alright? Luther picks a rock up and throws it into the lava. A hole is made into the lava in the spot the rock is gonna fall in, and the rock falls underground. Kiriam: Hey! Look in that hole. There really is a cave down there. The hole closes. Luther: He said that after we throw the rock in, it's gonna be obvious what we have to do. But I still don't get it. Kemir: A hole opened towards the cave under the lava when we threw the rock in. So maybe a hole opens when stuff goes towards the lava. So maybe...maybe we have jump in and the hole will open. Luther: WHAT? Are you crazy? What if it doesn't open? We're gonna die. Kiriam: Luther...I understand your concerns...but it's stupid. Luther: Huh? Kiriam: We're gonna die in an hour anyway. So if there's a slight chance we might survive....We should take it. Luther: Still not a fan...but you're right. The 3 of them jump in the lava, a hole opens, and they fall in the cave. Luther: We....WE'RE ALIVE! Oh my god, that crazy guy was right. Kiriam: If he was right about this...Maybe he really is a time traveler. We gotta find him so he can get us out of here. Meanwhile, in the cell that Shalek, Tetra and Raskal are stuck in. Tetra: I shouldn't have trusted the Doctor. Raskal: What? He didn't take us here to die on purpose. Tetra: No, not that. But if I wouldn;t have trusted him, and demanded to be taken home, then we wouldn't be stuck here right now. I'm not saying he did it on purpose. Shalek: Don't worry, the Doctor is gonna come and save us. Tetra: Not if he's gonna return to the Tardis waiting for us. Shalek: Oh... Tetra: We're gonna die in here guys. Shalek: Someone's gonna save us. Tetra: Who? I don't have any friends. Nobody's gonna come to the rescue. Raskal: Hey, I'll be your friend. Tetra: ... Raskal: Tetra? Tetra: Huh? Oh yea...thanks... :) Shalek: And I'm a friend too. Tetra: Yea.....that doesn't help, cause you're stuck here with me. I mean friends OUTSIDE of this cell. Shalek: Guys... Raskal: What? Shalek: I need to pee. Tetra: Oh for god's sake. Somewhere in the cave: Luther: Just where is that guy? Kiriam: Wait, what's that? Kemir: It looks like...A prison cell. The 3 of them approach the cell. The Doctor and Handles were inside. Doctor: GUYS! Luther: You said you can save us. Then do it. Doctor: Waaaait. Calm down. Breathe..breathe...Good. I can't do anything from here. You gotta free me first. Kiriam: How? Handles: There is a button along this corridor. Pressing it will open the cell door. All: AAAH! Luther: A talking metal head! Doctor: Yea yea, cool talking robots. Can you just do what he said already? Kemir went to press the button. The door to the prison cell opens. Doctor: Great. Thanks guys. Now...*looks around* This way. That's the way my friends went. Luther: Woa woa woa. You said you were gonna save us, not take us on a tour of this creepy cave. Doctor: I AM gonna save you. I can't leave my friends in here though. Kemir: My brother's right. The lava will extend in like...half an hour. We don't have much time. Doctor: You're forgetting that we're UNDER the lava right now. Sure, the castle might get destroyed, but here we can't get hurt. Well...unless those fire monsters show up, but what I;m saying is that the lava extending doesn't put any pressure on us. Now come on guys. This way. Luther(wishpering): Do we go with him? Kemir(wishpering): I mean it's not like we have another option. If we go back up we'll die in half an hour. Luther(wishpering): *sigh* ... You are right. After about 20 minutes, the Doctor, Handles, Luther, Kemir and Kiriam walk past another cell. Shalek: GUYS LOOK! The Doctor notices Shalek, Raskal and Tetra in that cell. Doctor: SHALEK! TETRA! RASKAL! Shalek: You finally came. See, I told you, Tetra. Tetra: Whatever. Raskal: Doctor...who are those 2? Doctor: Oh right. Shalek, Tetra, Raskal, these are um.......Well they have names, I just don't remember them. I made a hologram of myself and gave them instructions on how to find me and set me free. Raskal: They got you too? Doctor: Yes. Those fire...thingies. Anyway, I'm free now. Luther: Are those the people you were looking for? Doctor: Yep. *presses button*. The prison cell door opens. Tetra: Finally gotten out of there. It got so boring, you have no idea. Doctor: Well...we're all here. Let's head back to the Tardis. We gotta take those 3 to the safety. I can't let them here to get caught or killed by the lava. Shalek: They're coming with us? Don't you think it'll become too crouded? Doctor: What? Oh no no no. They're not staying. We just need to take them off this.....place, and let them somewhere on Earth. Luther: Finally, we're actually going to leave. Doctor: Yea. The fire monster appear again. Fire Monster: You will not leave. Kiriam: Uh-oh. The fire monsters take them to the ground. Fire Monster: Well it looks like cells can't contain you long term. Guess the Lava Beast will have to take care of you. Take them. Multiple fire monsters come to pick all of them up, to take them to the Lava Beast. Inside a big room full of lava, there is a beast in the middle. Lava Beast: ... WHO DARED ENTER MY CHAMBER? Fire Monster: We are sorry, Lava Beast. But these people have somehow gotten in here, and they escaped our cells. The Lava Beast turns around: Lava Beast: THOSE 4 *points to Doctor, Shalek, Tetra, Raskal* THEY ARE NOT FROM THE KINGDOM OF NERMIS. HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE. Fire Monster: We have no idea. Lava Beast: ....ANSWER THE QUESTION! THE 4 OF YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE. Doctor: Time machine. Time Lord. Might've heard of them. Lava Beast: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. YOU MUST BE KILLED. Fire Monsters: Shall we do it? Lava Beast: I DEAL WITH THE INTRUDERS. DISMISSED. The Fire Monster leave the room. Luther: *gulp* Raskal: What are you gonna do to us? Lava Beast: INTREDURERS, HEH? HEHEHEHEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE HUMANS AGAIN. Tetra: Um excuse you, I'm not human. Shalek: Tetra. Shh. Lava Beast: YOU WILL BE KILLED. Doctor: Yea....no. How about instead, you tell us exactly who you are and why you took the Kingdom of Nermis out of existence? Shalek: *looks around* Psst. Doctor. Where's Handles? Lava Beast: I CONTROL THE LAVA! YOU ARE FOOLISH! WHY WOULD I ANSWER TO A RANDOM HUMAN? Doctor: *smiles* That's why. The Tardis comes flying around, turns on a protective system, and goes trough some rocks at the top of the cave, causing them to fall onto the Lava Beast. Shalek: Wait...who's piloting the Tardis? Doctor: *smiles* I sent Handles back after we were captured the second time. Lava Beast: YOU ARE MORE FOOLISH THAT I EXPECTED YOU TO BE. YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD HURT? THAT TICKLED! Doctor: Oh no, I never intended that to hurt you. I intended that as a warning. You see that thing? *points to the Tardis* It turned on it's protective system. It can go trough rocks and not get hurt at all. That, just now? Oh no, that was just a test. A warning. Cooperate. Answer my questions, or that thing will cause the ceiling of this big room to collapse. You might control lava, but can you really do anything if you're smashed by millions of rocks? Lava Beast: GGGRRRR. Doctor: Now then. You're...the Lava Beast. Ok, got that. Who is the Lava Beast? I mean, yea duh, it's you. But who are you? Lava Beast: EARTH IS MY RIGHTFULL PLANET. Doctor: Oh, it is? And why would that e? Lava Beast: I AM THE FIRST CREATURE TO EVER LIVE ON EARTH. Shalek: ...? Doctor, didn't you say the Silurians were there first? Doctor: I said they were there before humans...I had no idea who was first. Anyway, back to our little interogation here. Why did you take The Kingdom of Nermis out of existence. And where are we, anyway? Lava Beast: WE ARE IN MY POCKET DIMENSION! Doctor: Well then there's the problem solved then. Live here. Why need to take Nermis out of existence? Lava Beast: I MIGHT HAVE MY PLACE HERE, BUT EARTH IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. THE LOCATION OF KINGDOM OF NERMIS, TO BE EXACT! I WAS HERE. BEFORE EVEN SILURIANS. THE FIRST CREATURE ON THIS PLANET. WHEN THE SILURIANS APPEARED, THEY DIDN'T MIND ME. I WAS FINE WITH MY HUGE ISLAND , AND LET THEM POPULATE THE REST OF THE PLANET. BUT THEN SILURIANS WENT INTO HIDING, AND HUMANS CAME TO POWER. EVENTUALLY, HUMANS FOUND MY ISLAND! THEY TOOK IT OVER. I WAS GIFTED THIS POCKET DIMENSION TO LIVE IN. BUT I STILL WANTED MY ISLAND BACK. I WANTED THOUSAND OF YEARS, AND THE HUMANS WERE STILL ON MY ISLAND. I WENT THERE, AND TOLD THEM THAT IF THEY WOULD STILL BE THERE 200 YEARS LATER, I WOULD COME AND TEAR THE ISLAND OUT OF EXISTENCE, AND PLACE IT IN MY DIMENSION. 200 YEARS LATER AND THEY HAVEN'T LEFT. I TOOK IT HERE, AND SLOWLY BUT SURELY, THEIR KINGDOM BURNED! THEY SHOULD HAVE LISTENED T ME WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE. Doctor: Hmmm... Raskal: What are you thinking about? Doctor: He does have a point. He WAS here first. Luther: What? You can't just give Earth to him. Doctor: No no..I wasn't planning that. Although I DO have an idea. HANDLES! COME DOWN! The Tardis lands down. Doctor: Lava Beast...or whatever you call yourself, you have to let us leave. Lava Beast: YOU WILL NOT! YOU ARE INTRUDERS IN MY POCKET DIMENSION! YOU WILL HAVE TO BE DESTROYED. Doctor: It's in your best interest to let us go. Everyone...run inside! Everyone goes inside. Handles: Doctor! Luther: WOAH! It's bigger on th-. Doctor: Save that for later. Now we have to leave before... The Tardis shakes. Raskal: WHAT WAS THAT? Outside, the Lava Beast picked the Tardis up and was shaking it. Tetra: WOAOAAH! Everyone falls to the ground. Doctor: Tetra... *tries to stand up* use a Shuriken. Like you did when I thought I was evil. You will leave me clinging on the Tardis. That's the only way I can pull the correct levers. Tetra: What? Don't you see how we are shaking? I can't throw one like that, what if I hit you? Doctor: If you hit me, I'll regenerate. If you don't throw at all, we'll be destroyed by the Lava Beast. Tetra: Wait...what's regeneration? Doctor: JUST THROW A SHURIKEN! Tetra: OK OK, geez. The Doctor and Tetra stand up, trying to not fall. Tetra throws a shuriken, and it hits the Doctor's coat but not his arm. He's glued to the Tardis. Tetra: I DID IT! WOAAA! *falls on her butt* Ouch. Doctor: Now...here we goooo *pulls levers* The Tardis dematerializes. Lava Beast: NOO! Inside the Tardis. Kiriam: Wow. This really is a time machine like you said. Raskal: Where are we going? Doctor: ... To the beginings of the Earth. The Tardis materializes on Earth(in the sky), near the beginings of it. Doctor: Look on the monitor. On the monitor is a Baby Lava Beast. Doctor: That's the Lava Beast. Shalek: Awww, but he's so cute. Kemir: THAT is the Lava God? No way. Raskal: What are you planning on doing? Doctor: He wants his island, which he has full right to. So we're gonna get him and his fire monsters caught in a time bubble, from the moment of his birth, to the moment the Silurians first appeared. He and the fire monsters will retain their memories, so they won't even notice time is reseting itself. He can rule Earth simultaniously to humans. Raskal: Ok but how are you gonna do that? Doctor: Right. Hang on. We'll be going faster than the speed of light. The Doctor pulls some levers and sticks closely to the console, while the Tardis goes faster than the speed of light, back and forth, around Earth, then suddenly stops. Tetra: What was that? Doctor: ... I DID IT! I didn't actually think that was gonna work. The Lava Beast is now stuck in his Time Bubble and, techincally, has an Earth of his own. Luther, Kemir and Kiriam start to dissapear. Luther: AAH! WHAT IS THIS? The 3 of them dissapeared. Raskal: They...vanished. Shalek: Whaaat? Doctor: Don't worry. They dissapeared because they don't exist anymore. Well...they do, but they're a different version of them. If the Lava God is stuck in the time loop... Raskal: Then he was never there to take Nermis out of existence. Doctor: Exactly. Nermis is back on Earth. Shalek: Oh...wow. It seems a bit strange that you just threw a country on Earth. Doctor: I didn't "throw it" there. The Lava Beast is stuck. He never took Nermis out of existence. Whcih means Nermis is now on Earth, always was, and always will. History was changed to include it now. Later that day, Shalek and Tetra were sitting around in the Tardis. Tetra: Geez, when is he coming back? Shalek: Be patient Tetra. He went to take Raskal back to his house. Tetra: I know, but he's been there for ages. Shalek brings out a phone: Shalek: 5 minutes, actually. Tetra: Hey what's that? Shalek: A phone. The Doctor said most humans have one and got one for me. It has tons of cool stuff. I can like...record stuff. Look. Shalek shows Tetra something he recorded. Recording: Tetra: We're gonna die in here guys. Shalek: Someone's gonna save us. Tetra: Who? I don't have any friends. Nobody's gonna come to the rescue. Raskal: Hey, I'll be your friend. Tetra: ... Raskal: Tetra? Tetra: Huh? Oh yea...thanks... :) Recording ends: Tetra: Wha- *blushes* YOU RECORDED THAT? Shalek: Yea, why? Tetra: Delete it, now. Shalek: Wha-why? Tetra: If you don't, then hand me the thing to let me delete it. Shalek: No way, I'm keeping this. Tetra: Fine. You asked for it. I'll have to take it by force. Tetra starts chasing Shalek around the Tardis console. After a bit, Tetra manages to catch him and throw him to the ground. The Doctor then comes in. Doctor: .... Not even gonna ask. Tetra takes the phone, stands up, and presses "Delete". Tetra: There. Done. :D Shalek: Humph. Tetra: Oh hey Shalek. You can go to the bathroom now. You said in the cell that you had to go-... Shalek: I already solved that when we were there. You see, I... Tetra: Nope, no, stop. Don't want any details. Stop. Shalek and Tetra goes to the Doctor who just keeps looking at the console. Shalek: Something wrong? Doctor: You know...something just doesn't fit quite right. Flashback: Lava Beast: I WAS GIFTED THIS POCKET DIMENSION TO LIVE IN. BUT I STILL WANTED MY ISLAND BACK. Flashback ends. Doctor: He said someone gifted him this pocket dimension. But who? Who gifted him A FREAKING DIMENSION? Shalek: Oh.. Doctor: Who planted the Terrorons idea on the scientist's heads? Shalek: Huh? Doctor: Who left that message that wasn't there before in that spaceship I got our gas masks from that one time? Shalek: Oh. You think it might be the same guy? Doctor: ... I don't know. I don't know. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. *raises head* Come on guys! To our next adventure